news report
by teen-dirtbags
Summary: read the story and you'll know, don't be lazy.


1BEWARE! Beware! Beware!

The W.W.P. are out there!

GIVE US YOUR PARENTS OR BECOME CREAM CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monday afternoon at 3 o'clock

channel names appears on screen, opening music starts playing and camera zooms in on to the reporter desk

reporters look into camera to start news report with straight faces

hannah: Welcome to miandme 3o'clock news, I am hannah de-point.

Tote-Lee: I am tote-lee board.

Hannah: And this is today latest news"

Hannah: Refugees currently in the city of kidnappies had woken up yesterday morning to massive flooding of the dam It. So they had to leave their water-drenched homes, soon afterwards to ensure their safety thankfully nobody was injured in this incident. Isn't that totally right Tote-Lee.

Tote-Lee: Yes, You're completely correct Hannah, You got the point. Further news on the subject, they have been moved to a safer location, where they have been provided with shelter and food supplies for the next few weeks by the local Missing police department. Who we haven't been able to get any comments from at this time. The refugees say tha...

Hannah: Sorry to interrupt, but breaking news just in from the Kingdom of Rough, Two young children spent the last three hours of yesterday morning playing "It" with their average day dad Note who was very competitive. He had gone over to ask their mother Pasduh to join in their game of tag, for a few minutes leaving the children alone.

Tote-Lee: While the children were out of sight, two assassins approached them, as they wandered near the P.M.I ministry where it is believed, parents are taught to cope with bad behaviour. An eye witness who wants to stay unnamed told police yesterday that she saw two men wearing pink polka dotted outfits. They dragged the two children through the roof of a clown car. She was so stunned she couldn't move a muscle.

Hannah: She was shocked and horrified that for a real clown car it had no yellow.

gasps from the background in whispers "no yellow aahhhh" gasps

She ran off screaming to call the fashion police, mobile hotline. She came back a few minutes later and on the floor was a giant smiley face and a note where the nose should be. She ran to the neared Mc Donalds and asked to see P.C mac who was a regular customer and works at the Play station police department sector 12.

Tote-Lee: The police has not stated what the note said because they were rolling on the floor holding their stomachs, trying not to laugh too much. The unmature cheddar cheeses otherwise known as spring beans were causing more laughter by reenacting the incident in pink tutus while playing baggy trousers by The Madness on the stereo.

Hannah: As we know after hours of fun and games the police finally conclused that the children were actually kidnapped. In a really serious voice We Want Parents, secret organisation otherwise known as the W.W.P. They have been known to take parents from happy families in the past and make them eat broccoli and into lazy couch potatoes by not wanting to play with their children. They destroy recess all across the world and ruining family time, by working too much. Faviourite quote across the united continents "All work and no play, makes parents boring everyday." This the only time the children have been kidnapped rather than the parents by this secret cult.

Tote-Lee: In theory sciencists have come to the conclusion that the letter was written by using sticky toffee and fudge. The kidnappies as stated in the note, will return the children if the parents will take bean baths for a 2 weeks and dye random people in the street ,their hair pink and black. On hearing this the parents of Payja and Nutta 1a refused as expected. (They wanted to dye it blue instead)

In the background laughter is heard by children standing outside listening to the news report and fits of giggles all around the studio, Hannah De-Point puts her hand to her ear piece as if listening carefully and turns to the camera to speak

Hannah: Sorry we have just ran out of time, tune in at 4'oclock for a news update on this story thank you for listening. I am Hannah De-Point.

Tote-Lee: I am Tote-Lee Board see you soon.

Ending music starts playing and camera zooms out, silent laughter heard in background, the screen changes and roll ending credits

Part two 4'oclock news next time don't forget to tune in everybody!BYE BYE FOR NOW


End file.
